<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Prom by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066217">Alternate Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Dancing, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Prom, Rewrite, Season/Series 01, Smile, Smut, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is Justin's date to prom because he changed his mind about going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders &amp; Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts">Vic32</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>AN: There can never be too many prom redoes because the show just had to ruin what had been an awesome night. I hope you enjoy this redo. Vic32 this for you :)</p><p>All of these I'm posting I have had written since December haven't come up with only one new story since March; which I'm posting too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian had thought about it for a couple of days before he had finally reconsidered what Justin had asked him. It was why on Friday night Brian had shown up at Debbie's picking Justin up. He thought Justin looked hot as hell too which he told him so before he'd kissed him. Emmett had done a great job at helping Justin get dressed up. He'd rolled his eyes, but accepted the fact that everyone wanted pictures of them. He could see Justin's smile realizing why Debbie called him Sunshine all the time. </p><p>Justin had been holding onto his hand like he'd disappear if he let go when they'd gotten to the hotel where the prom was being held. Daphne had been waiting on them wanting her own picture. The school also had a booth set up for pictures to be taken. Brian had pulled Daphne into the second picture. Her date had bailed at the last minute on her, but she'd still wanted to come. He'd told her she looked hot, he'd even fuck her. </p><p>Any looks that they had gotten for the fact that Brian was there was ignored. Justin had gotten what he wanted so badly at having Brian as his date. They danced to the songs as if they didn't have a care. Justin and Brian both danced with Daphne not wanting her to dance all the songs alone. Near the end of the night Brian slipped away for a moment or two. He found the DJ asking for a special song to be played. He was probably being so far off the deep end of romantic, but didn't care. </p><p>Justin and Brian were the only ones dancing as Save The Last Dance For Me started playing. The entire senior class that was there were watching them. Brian moved them over the dance floor as if they were on cloud nine. Justin felt like he never had before seeing the look in Brian's eyes. He could see the love there and it made him happy. Justin couldn't stop smiling when Brian dipped him down. Being lifted off his feet and spun around made him feel higher than any drug had before. </p><p>Brian's mouth came together with Justin's as they danced not giving a damn that everyone could see them. He finally realized how much he did care about Justin. Their hearts were beating together and it didn't scare him. He'd let Justin toss his jacket at Daphne loving the way it felt being as close as he was with Justin. It was different from the times past when they were only having sex. He could swear he could see into Justin's soul. The love that Justin had for him was so bright it was almost too much. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Once the song had ended they left the dance floor to get away. Daphne caught up to them commenting how they had been the best part of the night. It was beyond anything that could be amazing. She gave Brian his jacket back telling them to go have fun of their own elsewhere. She thought they deserved to be alone to celebrate in a different way. She had no intentions of staying any longer herself. They walked her to her car telling her goodnight. Justin promising to call her later if they came up for air or he'd see her Monday. She'd laughed bidding them both a goodnight and thanks.</p><p>Brian and Justin made their way to the Jeep laughing while singing parts of the song they had danced to. Brian pressed Justin against the passenger side of the Jeep kissing him. It had been ridiculously romantic, but Brian didn't care. Justin was more than happy which was all he'd wanted to do for him. He'd wanted to give Justin at least one positive memory of his senior year. They kissed for a few minutes before Brian reached over opening the door for Justin to get in. </p><p>They left the parking garage going to the loft to spend the rest of the night together. Justin had packed a bag so he wouldn't have to go back to Debbie's for the rest of the weekend. He could go to school that Monday right from the loft since his school stuff was also in the back. Brian had asked if he wanted to go to an after party or else where, but the only thing Justin wanted was for them to find somewhere private to be alone. </p><p>Clothes lasted about five seconds when they walked into the loft. The door locked and alarm turned on. No one was going to be interrupting them since they figured what they'd be doing after the prom. Michael had also left the state so he wouldn't be by to try and get Brian to go out. Justin wasn't even sure where he tossed his clothes in the need to remove them. Brian was the same way kicking his shoes in either direction before stripping down.</p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Brian lifted Justin up once they were both naked taking him to the bed. He kissed Justin as he laid him down on the bed. He only pulled back when air became a problem moving to Justin's neck. He enjoyed the sounds coming from Justin as he started working his way down his body. He kissed, sucked, nipped, and tugged at different body parts. He bit down pulling at Justin's nipple ring getting a cry of pleasure from him. He might have acted like he hated the thing at first, but he loved messing with it. The sounds that came from Justin when he played with it turned him on too. </p><p>Moving down Justin's body once he'd paid attention the the left nipple too, Brian kissed and licked at Justin's torso. Justin arched up loving the attention that Brian was giving him. He could feel the slight difference in now than the past times. He'd seen a difference in Brian all night even before their solo dance. Justin let Brian have his body the way he wanted it. It was a torturous slow in his opinion, but Brian worked him until he was about to cum. </p><p>Brian grinned pushing Justin's legs up over his shoulders once he had him ready. Justin didn't have to be told what to do with the condom either. He gladly slipped it over Brian's leaking cock. Brian bent down kissing Justin as he lined his self up once he'd added more lube. Justin held onto Brian moaning as he was filled with Brian sinking all the way into him with one swift motion. </p><p>Until air became necessary they didn't pull apart. Brian finding Justin's neck sucking and kissing there. It wasn't a quick fuck either as Brian moved slow giving Justin what he knew was his favorite even if Justin loved being fucked senseless too. The moans and whimpers got closer together as they both got closer. Justin's legs moving so they were wrapped around Brian's waist after they had fallen. Every thrust back in Brian connected with his prostate which was perfect bliss in Justin's opinion. </p><p>The moment that they started cumming unable to hold back any longer Brian picked the pace up. Justin letting his head fall back as a shout of Brian's name tore from him. The love making turned into sharp thrusts now that they were erupting. Justin meeting Brian's every thrust into him. Brian's hands gripping his hips at the very last ropes not letting Justin move. They were both panting as Brian collapsed against Justin with Justin's arms wrapping around him. Their legs tangling together as they tried to get their breath back. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>It was several minutes before either of them did anything besides breathing in and out. Justin enjoying the wait of Brian against him. He loved the feel of Brian's cock still inside of him too. There were times when he'd sleep just like this because to him it was the best sleep. He knew they needed to get up though to clean up before they could think about going to sleep. </p><p>Brian shifted moving back so he could look down at Justin giving him a smile which he got back. He kissed Justin before pulling free of him letting a groan out which Justin let one out too. Justin had gotten into his heart no matter how many times he'd tried pushing him away. When he'd won King of Babylon he'd acted like he could have cared less. However he'd wanted to be the one fucking Justin with his crown on. It didn't matter now though because he had something better in his mind. Even if Justin wouldn't be named the prom king Justin was his prince. </p><p>Where the thought had come from Brian didn't know, but he kissed Justin again before getting off the bed. He tossed the condom before turning around finding Justin behind him instead of on the bed still. Justin had a look in his eyes that Brian hadn't seen before. He had known that it had been more than fucking they'd done, but he figured that it would go unsaid. The entire night had been ridiculously romantic even the sex had been different. </p><p>"I don't need it back, but I can't keep it to myself. It's already known to plenty of people that aren't blind." Justin said. "I love you for being just who you are. I love you for giving me tonight. Most of all I love you just because you are who I am in love with." He smiled hoping that he didn't scare Brian away with his confession. "You gave me the best night of my life." He added pulling Brian as close as he could before kissing him. </p><p>Brian kissed Justin back putting what he was feeling into the kiss. He had thought about a reply, but Justin silenced it with the kiss. The kiss started slow, but turned heated quickly. Instead of going for the shower like planned they ended up having sex again. It wasn't slow though both needing more than slow the second time. It didn't take long for them to cum either. Brian pulling out tossing the condom before he covered Justin in his cum mixing with Justin's. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>They got to the shower after a third round right after the second. Justin had pushed Brian onto his back before he'd sank his self onto his cock once he'd gotten him covered. Justin had held Brian's hands down fucking his self until they'd reached another orgasm together. Brian took his time getting up to the shower though where he'd washed Justin and his cum away. He kissed Justin in different places as they'd taken turns washing each other. </p><p>They ended up on the couch turning on the CD player on the Stereo. It was one of the CDs that Justin had put in the last time he'd been over. Brian hadn't even taken the thing out. Justin sat straddling Brian's lap kissing the man he loved. When air was needed they pulled apart looking into the other's eyes. Brian kept his hands moving over Justin's body feeling something he hadn't ever if he was honest. It started at the dance and had only gotten farther into his heart as the night went on. </p><p>He could pretend that it wasn't real, but it would only be lies. He was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Justin. The song switched to the song that had been theirs tonight. It was where Brian had first heard it to think about requesting it. He smiled moving so that Justin was lying below him on the couch. They started kissing again slowly their tongues dancing together. When they pulled apart Brian looked down at Justin seeing the blue eyes he loved holding that much back at him.</p><p>"I love you too, have for a while now. I was an ass the other week at Babylon when you became king because I couldn't break my own rules to admit I loved you then. I can't even explain what you do to me. That smile of yours alone makes me want to do things to you that aren't for anyone else's eyes even if we do fuck in public." Brian said as an attempt of explaining what he felt.</p><p>Justin smiled hearing the words coming from Brian. He had been told he would never hear them, but he'd always hoped he would. He had seen Brian's love even when he didn't get it in words. He saw it in so many ways especially when Brian was alone with him. There was also the way that Brian was with Gus showed him he could love someone. </p><p>"You don't have to explain, you already show it." Justin replied capturing Brian's mouth with his in a heated kiss. </p><p>Their heads rested together after the kiss ended both their eyes closed enjoying being close. "Move back in with me. I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first in the morning. I miss when you're not beside me at night." Brian confessed hoping Justin would give him what he really wanted. </p><p>"I might have thought about asking you about that already, so yes. I'd like to move back in with you, no, I loved to. That's better, I'd love to be the last and first." Justin grinned. </p><p>"Some time before Monday we can, but tomorrow we're staying home being lazy. I might let you out of bed long enough for meals and bathroom." Brian said happy that he'd have Justin back in his bed permanently. He wasn't going to fuck things up this time. </p><p>"Food will be required, but I agree the bed and couch will be ours." Justin laughed. </p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>